


Velishe: The Stone Ketalite

by N_K_Nicholas



Category: Velishe: The Stone Ketalite
Genre: Gen, Magic, Original Fiction, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_K_Nicholas/pseuds/N_K_Nicholas
Summary: Velishe, a fourteen-year-old girl and heir to the Calto throne, is facing her own problems of being of two different people.Being born with the wrong hair color, she is shunned, and many questions if she's actually a true heir?But what happens when young Velishe and her ocelot soul partner, Vilot, or Vi, find a dragon egg and get thrown into a confusing new error: Can she be of two clans? Can she save the world?





	1. Awaiting Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This story was highly inspired by the works of Christopher Paolini's book series Eragon, Phillip Pullman's The Golden Compass, The Legend of Zelda by Nintendo, and other amazing books that I've read in my life.
> 
> Chapter 1 Name: Awaiting Destiny
> 
> If you're confused about pronunciations, read End Notes.

As centuries have come and gone, many people have lived and died. Some were born and they die never having their names known to anybody ever.

Unless you, the reader, make some effort to get up and go to a cemetery and read and remember every single name you see.  
One group of people that usually get remembered are the people who do big, big things. In this world, that depends on the thing. Only if you've been put in a history book are you remembered.  
So even if you make some flashy windmill, you aren't gonna get noticed by many Legend Readers. In fact, most of those people are hanged for possible witchcraft.

This world was divided into Eight Kingdoms of Old, while the others were newer kingdoms. And these cities were ruled by Qluann, elvish looking humans.

First off, there was Dragona, the city of Dragons.

Secondly, Calto, the city of Cats.

Third, Griffaldale, the city of Birds.

Fourth, Helldore, the city of Snakes.

Fifth, Reltilla, the city of Reptiles.

Sixth, Delgone, the city of Dogs.

Seventh, Jelfore, the city of Horses.

And, finally, Eighth, Fialdare, the city of Fish.

Also, each Kingdom has a birth hair color.

At one time, all eight cities were allied together, fighting against the evil cult Ketaworl, a group of evil wizards.

One wizard in particular though, brought all these cities against each other, starting The Great War.

Basically, what I, the Author, and you, my Reader, know as WW1, this is what the Great War was to this Kingdom.

As the sun rose over the horizon, a certain girl was sitting awake. This girl would come to be the most spoken of person in history.

This girl's name was Velishe Uloore, and her soul partner's name was Vilot or Vi. Over the entire night, she was having troubling thoughts, keeping her from any sort of restful sleep.

Vi was an ocelot, he was black with purple ringlets upon his fur. He, unlike a human time frame, was sixteen weeks, which was sixteen years in human years. Both of them were close, as many soul sharers were. They could telepathically speak to one another. However, a Soul partner could not speak to other Qluann. With practice, they could possibly speak with other Soul Partners.

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Velishe was the second heir to her fathers' throne, the first was her brother. In this kingdom, if a king dies, the queen is no longer allowed to rule. So if they have a son and a daughter, then the two will take over the rule, until either the Prince dies, or marries.

The only problem was, Velishe was different. Her Kingdom, Calto, usually had citizens of black hair heritage. This was true for her father, King Kyrtaar, her mother, Queen Velnaraia, and her brother, Prince Nindrol. But Velishe had blond hair, the color of hair for Dragona, a resented neighboring city.

This earned her a great dislike among the villagers almost anywhere she went.

Most of the villagers always gossiped among themselves of how it could've happened.

Some said that for some dumb reason, the king and queen kidnapped a Dragonan child, or, there was a mistake beyond explanation. Some say she wasn't her mother's and father's own child, but perhaps a Dragonan half-ling.

All this gossip was massively ignored by her family. They once considered sending her away for her and the safety of the kingdom. In the end, however, she was still chosen to take her mother's place on the throne if something were to happen to her father.

Her hair was long, it reached almost to the floor, and at the ends of her hair, it was slowly starting to turn purple. Uloore in Qleen, a native language known to soul sharers, means purple, hence why her hair was this color, as was the rest of her family.

Velishe finally snapped out of her thoughts, and checked the time, realizing that if she didn't leave soon, she would miss breakfast with her Mother and Brother and, hopefully, her Father would be there too.

She got up, stretched, and went to wake up Vi in her bedchambers. After getting there, she went over to Vi's bed and shook him, attempting to wake him.

 _Vi wake up,_ Velishe said to him, _if we don't make haste we'll miss breakfast._

Vi opened one eye, and asked, _What time is it?_

Even though they spoke in their minds, Velishe still heard the grogginess of his tone.

 _It was dawn when I checked. But you know I can never find my way through the hallways in a hurry._ Velishe responded.

Vi closed his one eye and continued to snooze. Velishe sighed and picked him up, and left for the private eating room. Her family's home wasn't very big, but she still managed to get herself lost in its many hallways.  
The hallways weren't what you'd call well lit. Torches lined the walls, and different doors going to different places were also lined along the length. Engravings of Calto's ancient history also covered the walls.  
After a couple of minutes, she found the room and went inside, and by that time Vi had woken up and went to go eat with Velishe's other family partners. Velishe went to the table, and saw, as usual, her father was absent.  
She tried to be understanding, but Velishe always wished her father would at least take a morning to have breakfast. He would always be working on King stuff.  
Her Mother and Brother were both eating. Velishe sat down, and Velnaraia paused and looked at her, and asked: "How did you sleep Veli?"  
Veli was a nickname her family commonly called her.  
"I didn't actually sleep at all last night," Velishe replied, and her mother frowned.  
"Not at all Veli?" Her brother asked looking at her curiously.  
"Well, no," Velishe says. She didn't expect to be questioned so much.  
Most times she would like to be left alone in the mornings, as she wasn't an incredibly social person. As the two only continued to look at her questioningly, she just stood up and left.  
Her mother called for her to return, but she set this aside and left the room. Vi quickly followed.

<><><><><><>

Velishe and Vi walked through the simple city of Calto, making their way to the forest. Few greeted her as she passed. Many glared. Many of the children looked at her curiously and were then ushered inside by their parents.  
As they passed Velishe's best friend's house, they noticed she was outside tending her garden in front of her house. The girl's name was Telnari, and her family helped grow a lot of the plants eaten in the city.

 _Are we gonna say hi?_ Vi asks.

Velishe shook her head, saying, _No time, I'd rather check on that kid in the forest._

_Velishe, he is none of our business, just let it go._

_Why should I? Curiosity never killed the cat if it was their prey,_ Velishe responds, quoting a Caltan proverb.

Lately, Velishe had seen a kid out in the forests' that bordered between Calto and Dragona, checking on a strange-looking rock as if it were a precious artifact. She had always wished to see this rock for herself, and today she thought was a good time to do so.

 _This is going to get us in trouble for sure,_ Vi said dully

_Oh shush._

It was a clear morning, so Velishe and Vi didn't have any trouble finding their way around the woods.  
There were many trees in this forest, and anyone who didn't live in Calto would definitely get lost.  
Velishe was very accustomed to these woods, as she and her best friend were usually out here every morning. But today she and Vi were alone and were going to a clearing which sat straight on the border between here, and Dragona.  
Velishe and Vi finally found their way to the clearing, and Velishe looked around.  
The clearing was simple. It was peculiarly not overgrown. In fact, it seemed the ground was singed in a way that wouldn't allow anything to grow. All that was left were the little flowers that surrounded the strange rock in the middle.  
Not seeing anyone around, Velishe approached the rock, Vi far behind her.  
She looked at it curiously for a moment, but soon realized it wasn't a rock.  
It was a strange jutted shape. It was a dull, glowing grey, and on the front, it had a familiar symbol...  
Dragona.  
This wasn't a rock, it was a dragon's egg.  
Velishe took a step back. She kept backing up till suddenly, her back collided with someone else. Next thing she knew, she had a knife pushed to her throat.  
"Who are you?!" A voice said behind her.  
The part of the knife lying on her throat was getting awfully painful to Velishe, and she angrily snapped back "I should be asking the same to you, stranger."  
Vi stood tensely in front of them, his tail fluffed up in defense.  
"I asked the question first." The voice responded. Velishe looked at Vi, then took a breath, and said "I'll tell you once you back off"

 _Velishe!_ Vi said, _just attack him! He's probably weaker than you!_

 _No! I couldn't do that! And anyway I left my weapon at home,_ Velishe said in response. She took a breath and relaxed a little.  
"I promise I'm not going to hurt you," Velishe said calmly.  
He didn't respond. He shifted a little on his feet, his grip loosening slightly. He otherwise didn't move.

 _He's scared._ Vi stated.

_Of what?_

_Making the wrong choice maybe? I mean, shouldn't he see that your hair is from his own hometown?_

It was true, if he was near the egg, he must be of Dragona. And her hair wasn't hidden like it usually was.  
Velishe wasn't of Dragona, but maybe this could just save her here.  
After a moment of quiet, he finally let his arm fall. Velishe walked away from him slightly and slowly turned around, finally getting a view of him. It was the boy she had always been seeing in the forest.  
He was probably about her age. His eyes and the ends of his hair was light blue. He was wearing a black cloak that covered a lot of his figure.  
The boy was quiet a moment, then asked her:  
"What's you Mark of?"  
It took Velishe a moment to think of what he meant by this, then she remembered.  
When you are four years of age you get a mark of whatever side of your forehead your dominant hand side is on.  
In Velishe's case, however, because of her hair color, she was never Marked.  
"It would be of Calto if my hair wasn't this color." Velishe finally responds.  
The boy looked at her, then the egg, and asked: "What were you doing here anyway?"  
Velishe shifted guiltily, and responded:  
"I was curious"

 _Pitiful,_ Vi said to her.

 _Oh, shut up!_ She snapped back.

"Curious about the egg?" The boy asked.  
"Well, Uh, both that and why you always watched after it," Velishe said.  
"I'm a Royal Egg Guarder in my kingdom," the boy said, "it's my job"  
"Oh"  
"What about you? What do you do?"  
Velishe was surprised by how personal this conversation had gotten.  
"I uh, don't really do anything important," Velishe said.

 _Liar._ Vi said dully.

 _Oh, shush Vi!_ Velishe responded _Where are you even?!_

_In front of you silly._

Velishe looked down away from the boy and saw Vi.  
"You never told me your name," Velishe said, looking back up at the boy.  
"Emryth" he paused, then looked at something beyond her, "and that's Seranea"  
There was a gust of wind, then something landed heavily behind Velishe. She looked behind her.  
It was a Dragon. And Velishe was shocked.  
She hadn't ever been this close to a dragon before, and she quickly jumped back away from it. However, she tripped over Vi, then ran into Emryth and both of them fell.  
The Dragon, Seranea, oblivious to the fact that this girl wasn't her masters enemy, it took a step towards the two of them, smoke coming out the edges of its jaws in a threatening matter.  
"She's safe Seranea, don't worry," Emryth said, standing to his feet and brushing dead leaves off his hood. The Dragon in question didn't seem very convinced, but set it aside and trusted his input.  
Vi looked to Velishe, he himself crouched on the ground. Velishe sat up as he said:

_Why, was that necessary?_

_Well, sorry. She didn't know I wasn't an enemy and may have attacked me. Also, how was I to know you were behind me?_ Velishe responds tartly.

"Sorry if she scared you," Emryth says, holding out a hand to help her up, "she's always wary with new people"  
Velishe took his hand and stood. Seranea sat next to Emryth, and the boy lifted his hand to her neck, stroking the slick scales.  
"It's fine. I'm sure she has every right to be scared." Velishe says, dusting herself off. She looked at Seranea, giving her a half bow. The dragon looked back at her, light blue orbs staring at her, the scales reflecting the sun.  
Nearby, cracking was heard, and all heads turned towards the noise. Seranea stood, and Vi's pupils widened for a split second before going back to slits.  
"Velishe, go back to your city, quietly," Emryth said, not even glancing at her as he flicked his wrist as a gesture for her to leave. She looked to him, then slowly backed up, before turning and disappearing into the trees.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Velishe ended up not reaching her home until dusk, having gone a way she didn't recognize, causing her to be lost.  
After a strict talk from her mother for leaving that morning, the two went to the throne hall.  
Entering the hall, Velishe stood next to her mother's throne, Vi seated beside her on the right.  
The hall was bigger than the rest of the royal home, it, in fact, took up the extent of the main building. The walls were made of an elvish opal, markings of the past histories and legends told upon their slick surfaces. Pillars stood tall and ran down the extent of the hall, each marked with different kinds of cats. And at the head of the hall, opposite the great double doors, were the two thrones. Above these thrones, was the Caltan Mark.  
One chair of the thrones was taller than the other. Here, sat the King, Kyrtaar, Velishe's father. The other chair, the one of the right, sat her mother, Velnaraia. Velishe stood by her mothers' throne, Nindrol by her fathers.  
As her mother sat down, Velishe heard her brother ask:  
"So, what was this meeting for?"  
"The king of Dragona, The Kilon, has called to request a meeting with us. However, it'll just be himself and a small party of guards." Kyrtaar responded. Velishe and Nindrol looked at their father in silent shock.  
"But, they're our enemies, are they not?" Velishe asked. Kyrtaar nods.  
"Said it was urgent business. Their dragons will stay outside the gates."  
The two siblings looked to each other, then at the doors as they began to open.  
In walked The Kilon, along with two guards, his general, and two others who looked to be teens.  
The Kilon was clad in black elvish robes. A royally knit cloak draped on his shoulders. The guards wore silverish armor, also marked with the Dragona symbol.  
The boy was in a black cloak the blocked out a lot of the light, and what he looked like. The girl beside him wore the same cloak, but her hood was down and wasn't covering the obvious herbalist robes that were underneath. Her hair was a short bob, blond, and ocean blue ends that matched her eyes. Both teens wore a satchel at their side.  
Velishe then felt shocked to strike her as she recognized Emryth, the boy from the forest.  
Kyrtaar and Velnaraia stood, and along with Velishe and Nindrol, they did a simple half bow in the form of greeting.  
Similarly, everyone in The Kilon's armada entourage did the same. The King and Queen sat back down.  
"Welcome to Calto, Kilon" Kyrtaar greeted formally, "what business have you with our kingdom"  
"I have an important call to make to your kingdom, or, more directly, Princess Velishe," The Kilon said.  
"I do not understand," Velnaraia said, glancing at her daughter.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Kyrtaar says, "whatever rubbish it is, I refuse to let her have anything to do with your kingdom we've long quarreled with."  
The young girl took a slight step forward, but Emryth swung his arm forward and shook his head at her.  
"You didn't give me time to explain, King Kyrtaar," The Kilon said, "but have you ever wondered why your dear child has blonde hair instead of your beloved black?"  
Kyrtaar was quiet, then gestured his arm forward, saying "Explain then, and I'll see if it's any worth."  
The Kilon nods and flicks his wrist, and the girl moves forward.  
"And who are you?" Kyrtaar asks.  
The girl knelt on one knee, arm out in front of her.  
"My name is Arnina. I'm the Kilon's Legend Reader and Herbalist" The girl said. She stood, and reached into her satchel and grabbed a few pieces of paper.  
"If you wouldn't mind, I will go ahead and explain?" Arnina says, looking to Kyrtaar. He nods, and she looks to her written papers and begins reading:

"Legend of our great ancestors states that a long time ago, a great evil wizard rose to great power. This man was a part of the evil wizard group, Ketaworl.  
"In his control was the ancient stone, Ketalite. Before he had stolen it, the Eight Kingdoms used it to keep the peace between them. But this evil wizard used it for all his evil deeds.  
"But then, someone came to stop him. This great hero was the one to seal away this evil wizard. And from then on this person kept the peace. Every time the wizard would return, the hero sealed him back away.  
"But, one day, the dark wizard came, and the hero was nowhere to be seen. The wizard drove the clans apart, and The Great War started. The wizard also used Ketalite to travel to other dimensions and drive people to war as well.  
"Finally, a lead general of Dragona came and sealed the wizard in his newborn son. Ketalite was split into four pieces and was spread across the world. One piece of the ancient stone was sent to enter a new hero from a different clan. And a specific egg was given to the newborn son by this mysterious man, to protect till the new chosen hero was found."

Arnina pauses, finishing her tale and placing the papers in her bag.  
"Which means," She starts, "Princess Velishe is the one Ketalite chose to regain peace to all the clans"  
All four monarchs were quiet, all in thought.  
Kyrtaar's face was straight, unreadable, and Velnaraia was feeling a mix of disdain and confusion. Nindrol wasn't sure whatsoever of what this meant and was feeling skeptical of what this girl had said.  
Velishe and Vi combined were mortified. How could Velishe, a full, Caltan blood inherited girl, be the one to take a dragon and save the world?  
Finally, Kyrtaar stood, and simply answered:  
"Denied"  
Arnina's features didn't betray the emotions she felt at his answer.  
"But surely, you're considering this reasonably sir-"  
"I refuse to let my daughter leave home to do some foolish errand. If she were to die there could be no way for you to repay us, and the war would still rage. This is something that happened long ago, probably a myth or trick for all we know"  
"Your Highness" Emryth finally said, speaking for the first time, "I believe, that Velishe's fate should be in her hands. And, this event happened Fifty years ago, not that long ago"  
"I will not be persuaded otherwise!" Kyrtaar said coolly.  
For the entire extent of this fight and talk, Velishe had quietly listened. She felt sympathy for her father's words, but wasn't Emryth right? It was her life at hand, not his?  
"Father," Velishe said, turning to look to the King. He did not turn around but turned it slightly to simply show she had his attention. It was always hard for her to keep strict with her father, but now was not one of those times.  
"I want to go. I cannot promise you that I won't be hurt or killed, but I can't sit idly by as the world is torn apart by the war, and there may be something I can do to help stop it all"  
"Your daughter would be under full protection up till she finishes any necessary training," The General says, trying to assure the stubborn king.  
Kyrtaar, looks at the general, then to his daughter.  
"Veli...."  
"Father, please, let me do this" Velishe begged.  
Kyrtaar was silent.  
"I wish to speak to the Kilon alone. Velishe, Nindrol, exit the hall please" The king said. Nindrol and Velishe nodded, and exited the hall out of the doors, along with the two guards and the other two teens.  
"Veli, do you seriously want to do this?" Nindrol asks his sister.  
"I must Nindrol, I haven't much a choice"

<><>

The talk was long, but a decision was at last reached. The small group returned to the hall at a bit after midnight, and Kyrtaar said:

"It has been decided that Princess Velishe of Calto, will depart for Dragona, and do her duty to save us of this war."


	2. Chapter Two: Unexpected Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was highly inspired by the works of Christopher Paolini's book series Eragon, Phillip Pullman's The Golden Compass, The Legend of Zelda by Nintendo, and other amazing books that I've read in my life.
> 
> If you're confused about pronunciations, read End Notes.

Velishe had soon lost all her confidence from earlier. She didn't even know where these stones were, and that wasn't very encouraging for her.

 _You chose to leave and join this war Veli, you haven't a choice now but to join._ Vi says, who was lying on her lap.  
  
 _I know Vi. But I cannot help but feel nervous and scared. The farthest from home I've ever been is maybe one foot over the border._ Velishe responds, running her hand over his soft fur.  
  
Vi was often against getting in trouble, but he made exceptions when it came to her problem and she needed help. So like these times he would lay by her and help her through the problem.  
There was a knock on the door, and a guard stuck his head through the crack.  
"Ma'am, the young man from Dragona wishes to see you." The guard announces.  
  
 _Emryth? What on earth could he need?_ Velishe says to Vi.  
  
 _Dunno  
_  
"Very well, let him in," Velishe says to the guard. The guard nods and retreats behind the door, closing it with a light _click_. A moment later the door opened, and in walked Emryth. He closed the door behind him and does a half bow to Velishe in greeting.  
"What is it you need Emryth?" Velishe questions.  
"I came to see how you were doing. Even if you did convince your father to let you go, you don't seem like you want to" Emryth says calmly.  
Velishe looked at him in awe. How did he know?  
"Perhaps I may not want to, but I don't have a choice but to" Velishe responds, and then she looks down at her hands, "especially if I don't want the world to fall to this, Ketaworl. But really, I wonder if this child who had this evil power sealed inside him, and if he's still alive."  
Emryth was quiet for a bit after hearing this.  
Finally, he went to kneel in front of her, and said "Do you know what his seal looks like? The wizards seal?"  
Velishe shook her head and looks up to look at him.  
He grabbed a piece of paper from his bag and handed it to her. As she grabs it, she now notices that fingerless bloodstained gloves were on his hands. Quickly ignoring this to not make him uncomfortable, Velishe silently grabbed the piece of parchment.  
On it, she saw a peculiar symbol. It consisted of a circle, and a diamond-like shape inside its edges touching the line of the circle. A sword in the center surrounding by eight other strange shapes.  
"The circle of life, the diamond that represents Ketalite, the stone of life. And finally, the sword of the hero. Eight diamonds on either side that represents the Eight Kingdoms of Old. This is the seal, but there are no kingdom diamonds, and the sword is cracked." Emryth explains, pointing out each shape on the symbol as he described it.  
Velishe looked at the symbol a moment longer before looking up at Emryth.  
"Emryth," she says softly, "why do you tell me this?"  
The boy looks at her and stands.  
"That general from the story," he says, "is my father"  
Velishe looks at him in pure shock.  
  
 _That explains his drawn back behavior_ Vi comments, hopping off her lap, standing stiffly next to her.  
Velishe stood, looking Emryth in the eyes. The boy stared back, emotionless.   
"There's no way. You'd be close to fifty years old! Also, you'd be more protected then you are now" Velishe states in a tone of confusion.  
Emryth blinked in disbelief as if he couldn't believe she would doubt him about such a matter, then said "That I am. The people of Dragona take longer to age then Caltan's do. And as for the guards, I needn't have them. The Kilon trusts me to handle myself, and the egg I protect is the biggest reason the seal remains stable. Once the egg hatches, I will only then worry"  
This was believable enough, but there was still something that now bothered her.  
Velishe had been watching this boy for months. Always caring for the egg on their border. Never went anywhere without that hood over his head. It now had her wondering.  
Did he somehow know the "chosen hero" would be Caltan? And did he know it'd be her?  
"Those times" Velishe began, looking up at Emryth, "all those times I saw you in the forest, did you know...that I was the hero? Were you just pretending to not know I was there?"  
Emryth stared back at her. The evident upset state about the subject to her had honestly shocked him. Then he finally responded.  
"I do not see why you want to trouble, I'm not an enemy for you to complain to," he says, opening his satchel to seemingly check its contents.  
Velishe felt confused by this statement.  
"What do you mean by that"  
"You, Princess Velishe, must train to keep calm and view a situation reasonably. And no, I had no idea you were watching me that entire time. The man who gave me the egg told me to raise it in that clearing" Emryth responds, closing his bag. Before Velishe could respond, he continued speaking, "We will be leaving as soon as the upcoming storm subsides. The Kilon left late last night and awaits us in Dragona."  
Velishe had completely forgotten about Dragona as they spoke, and quickly calmed herself down to ask:  
"How are we going to travel? And who with?"  
"The only way into Dragona is on dragon back. As for who, you'll be riding with Seranea and me, and Arnina and one of the other guards will fly next to us" Emryth replies.  
"Hold on, we need to fly?"  
"Correct"  
  
 _Oh no  
  
_ _And this is where I agree this was a bad idea_ Vi responds, crouching low to the floor. The thought of being so high above ground had flashed through both their minds, and they shivered at the thought of it.  
"There isn't any way to..walk there?" Velishe questions.  
Emryth shook his head, "No, not unless you want to be killed by the ferocious beasts that labor there in the forest"

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

Velishe had now reached a point of boredom that was affecting her mood. After the last day, she had been feeling the worst type of boredom.  
Impatience.  
She felt that it was taking too long a wait to get to this journey. Only one day had passed since the Dragonan's had arrived, and time was going by painfully slow.   
Every morning, Velishe would dress in the clothes she would wear for the journey, just to get a feel for it. She had already packed her satchel bag as well.  
Her clothes consisted of a long-sleeved black shirt, with a purple button-up vest lying on top. She had black travelers trousers, and along with that, she had brown boots. A dark grey cloak was on her shoulders, along with a hood she could raise. And her hair would be in a loose bun, as to keep out of the way. She also had gloves.

Soon enough, the afternoon of the next day came. With nothing to do, Velishe mainly watched the storm or walked around the halls. Kyrtaar had requested for Velishe to stay away from the Dragonan's, but for Velishe they were the only new amusement. She usually asked about their home city or questioned about what flying was like. Arnina was always happy to respond, always explaining things in great detail and enthusiasm. Emryth rarely said anything. In fact, he seemed to be avoiding her more lately. The guard, which Velishe discovered to be named Westadrin, didn't have much to include. He often said: "It is of your fathers wishes that I not speak with you, Your Highness"   
So Velishe didn't try to pry for information from him.  
That night, they ate in the public dining hall. Their private hall would have been too small to fit their guests.  
Much to Velishe's dismay, no one even said anything. It was very quiet. She could tell each of her family members weren't so happy with who their guests were. However, she had noticed earlier that Nindrol had taken a liking of Arnina. However, the blond had admitted to Velishe that she didn't feel much the same ("A Dragonan with a Caltan wouldn't make sense. Especially a Prince and a Herbalist and Legend Reader." She had said)  
"So, Veli, how do you feel about this whole thing that's happening?" Nindrol asks his sister, who had been silently glaring at the meal on her plate as if it was the reason she was leaving. She looked up at the question, caught a little off guard.  
"Oh, um.." She began, avoiding eye contact, "well, in all honesty nervous, maybe a little scared.. but I also am excited about the adventure as well"  
"I see. Well, I-"  
Before Nindrol could finish his sentence, the Dragonan guard, Westadrin, burst into the hall along with another Caltan guard Velishe didn't know the name of.  
"I apologize for the intrusion!" Westadrin exclaimed, "but I believe we are about to be under attack!"  
"Whom by?" Velnaraia asks sternly.   
"I believe Ketaworl's army ma'am"  
Arnina looked to Emryth, but the boy was looking down, his face hidden behind his hood. Velishe noticed that Arnina seemed alarmed, or even worried.  
"You," Kyrtaar said to the Caltan guard, "go tell the general to line the forces at the Northern gate, and prepare for a possible battle"  
"But sir, it's pouring rain outside-"  
"DO it! Now!"  
The guard nods and leaves the hall. Kyrtaar then looked to the others now standing by the table.  
"Nindrol, come with me. Velnaraia, lead them to where their dragons are being kept. They may need to make an early departure."  
"But sir, our dragons may not be able to see in such wet weather, and we could be a help to you," Arnina says urgently. Before Kyrtaar responded, Emryth spoke.  
"No, we cannot engage in this enemy. They know what to expect from us, especially me" He said, his voice sounding strained, "I agree with the King. We should leave."  
Arnina's face held a saddened expression, and Velishe was shocked by the strain in his voice.   
Emryth stood with Arnina's help, and Westadrin came over next to them.  
Before leaving, Velishe gave her father a quick hug. He returned it briefly, then knelt in front of her.  
"Whatever happens Veli, to us or people around you, be sure to get stronger. The world is relying on you now. And remember" He says, pausing to look her dead in the eyes, "we'll always be here, loving and supporting you, no matter how much we hate the situation at hand"  
Velishe nods to her fathers' words, trying hard to not let her tears fall. Her father stood, and she made her way to Nindrol.  
He grabbed her hands and gave a smile "Be careful out there Veli. I don't want to have to rule with your corpse"  
Velishe laughed at this and nodded with a smile.  
"I'll be as careful as is allowed," She says. He released her hands and she went over to the group waiting for her, as Nindrol and Kyrtaar exited the room.  
"Right follow me," Velnaraia says, and began leading the way out of the room and into the halls.  
Velishe was glad that her mother knew the halls so much better than she did. Especially at a time like this when the sound of woman and children's voices reached them as they made for safety.  
After quite a bit of walking, they finally reached their destination. It was a wide hall that had large doors at the end, which exited into the mountains that bordered the two kingdoms.  
Seranea, the light blue dragon Velishe had met in the forest, Emryth's partner, lifted her head as they entered the hall. Emryth made his way over to her, mumbling thing's in Dragonan before finally, the dragon stood.  
Velnaraia stared in awe at the great beasts.  
Emryth hopped onto Seranea and looked to Velishe.  
"Make haste in your farewells Velishe," He said. She nodded and turned to her mother as Arnina and Westadrin mounted their dragons.  
Velnaraia embraced her, and Velishe soon returned the hug.  
"I will miss you dearly Veli, and remember that we'll always be with you, inside if not physically."  
"And I to you mother," Velishe says, smiling as she was released, then turning around and made her way to Seranea.  
With Emryth's help, Velishe mounted her to sit in front of Emryth. Vi hopped onto Velishe's lap, and she wrapped securing arms around the feline. Seranea turned around and ran towards the doors.  
The two Caltan guards had been snoozing next to the great doors, and at the sight of the dragon running towards them, they hurriedly struggled to open the doors. Once open, they jumped out of the dragon's way, and cold air breezed inside, blowing Velishe's hair back.  
As soon as she was out of the hall, Seranea spread out her large wings, and took flight, jumping high into the sky. Velishe would have wrapped her arms around her neck for maybe a little more securing feeling, but that would mean letting go of Vi, which she didn't want to do.  
As they rose into the air, Velishe started to feel a free feeling. And would probably be happier with this if she hadn't already gotten soaked to the bone by the heavy and hard falling rain.  
Emryth began yelling to Arnina, but their voices were drowned out by one she heard in her head. It was faint like something was holding it back.  
 _Velishe......time...come....hatch the egg....._  
Velishe turned her head to look at the bag that sat on Emryth's shoulder. It felt as if something radiated from it, and the voice...  
It didn't come from the egg. It came from.  
Her.  
Velishe heard the voice come from herself.  
Deciding to ask Emryth or Arnina about it when they landed, Velishe let herself fall into a dreamless sleep.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

_Mountain..._   
_Lake..._   
_Child..._   
_Ketalite awaits you Velishe..._   
_You have been asleep with a fever..._   
_It's time to wake up......_   
_Hero..._   
_Awaiting patiently..._

Velishe awoke with a start, but couldn't move her body, as if she were frozen. Trying not to panic, she struggled to remain calm.  
Beyond her, somewhere she couldn't see, she heard three voices speaking.  
"She's been asleep a long time. I don't think flying would be a wise choice brother"  
"And for that matter, we've been blown quite off course. We're more near Helldore then Dragona."  
"I agree with you both, but it's dangerous to wander out here alone, especially with the egg"  
"All we can do is wait for Velishe to wake up Emryth, then we can leave."  
Velishe heard them fall quiet, and she finally sat up, regaining some strength in her limbs. In front of her, she saw Emryth, Arnina, and the guard Westadrin sitting around a fire. It was dark as night, but Velishe felt sure it felt like morning.  
"Ah good your awake" Arnina says, shuffling over to her, "How do you feel?"  
"Ok? What's happened?" Velishe asks, looking at her.  
"Shortly after we left Calto a heavy wind blew us off course. And the rain had gotten to you and given you a nasty fever. So we've been at camp here for a few days." Arnina explains.  
Velishe nods.  
"How far off course were we blown?" She asks.  
"We were blown south ma'am," Westadrin said, "whereas Dragona was North of Calto. We're now near Helldore"  
"Um...Isn't Helldore the city of snakes?" Velishe asks uneasily.  
"That's correct. And I would understand if that makes you feel uneasy" Emryth says, "Calto isn't great friends with them either. You guys don't seem to like any of the other cities anymore"  
Velishe fell quiet, not having a good come back for his statement. She instead resigned herself to study the area.  
Tall, dark trees surrounded them, not letting in any trace of light. Branches were unusually thick, as were the trunks of the trees. The ground was dry as if altogether it had been undisturbed by the rain. Vi was asleep next to her. And their little camp was just a couple of bedrolls, bags, a fire, and the dragons curled around them like a little barrier.  
Once satisfied with her inspection, her eyes fell on Emryth's bag. Inside it, she knew, lay the egg, of which she had been told to hatch.  
"Emryth" she eventually said, looking up to the teen, who raised his eyes from the fire to meet hers, "is there a specific time we're waiting to hatch the egg?"  
"Well, we had meant for you to go ahead and lay claim to it with your mind" Emryth replies after a pause, "before we left Calto, but, considering we were attacked, we didn't have the time. The egg won't hatch until your ready for it to"  
"Hold on," Velishe says, a thought coming to her, "if we were blown off course, that must've meant we passed over the battlefield, right?"  
Velishe expected Westadrin to respond, but to her surprise, none of them responded. Instead, her question went seemingly ignored.  
Emryth stood, and went over to the bags. There, he received the egg inside and brought it to Velishe. He held it out to her silently. Velishe took it and set it on the ground in front of her.   
Vi had woke up not long before, and came over and sniffed at the colorless orb.  
  
 _Perhaps you need to touch it with bare hands. Maybe then it will do something interesting_ Vi said, looking at her. Velishe nods and took off one of her gloves. Then she placed it on the egg, waiting for something to happen. A moment later, pain shot up her arm, a terrible, limb tearing sensation.  
She hissed in pain and attempted to draw her hand back, but it seemed stuck to the orb.  
Vi seemed to be in evident pain as well.  
"Velishe," Emryth says, kneeling next to her, "it's meant to hurt. But it'll go by faster if you clear your head and relax."  
Velishe looked at him, and then let her gaze fall the egg on the ground. Her eyes closed, and she cleared her mind as best she could, relaxing her arm despite the throbbing pain.  
She then felt a foreign consciousness touch hers. It was young and curious, but also old in a way. She tried reaching out to it, but it retracted shyly. Thinking she scared it, she drew back and let it approach her instead. And it did.  
Eventually, after sifting through her thoughts and memories for a moment, it disappeared. Opening her eyes, she saw the egg was now a purple color, and vein-like lines stretched across it.  
"So, it worked," Arnina said with a smile. Velishe looked up to her, then to Emryth.  
"That consciousness I felt..was it the dragon inside?" She asked.  
The boy nodded. "Yes, it was. And I can tell by looking at it that life has now flourished inside it. It'll hatch soon"  
"But that'll mean..you'll be left unprotected," Velishe says, looking at him.  
"Once that egg hatches you'll have to watch over him," Arnina says.  
"Wait what?" Velishe says, heat rising to her cheeks.  
"Woah don't take that the wrong way," Arnina says, holding her hands up, "since you have Ketalite, you'll be the only one to keep that seal in check."  
"But...I don't know any magic or incantation of any sort" Velishe says, replacing the glove on her hand. Uncertainty now grew inside her.  
"Well, we'll teach you! Or rather, I and our spell casters will!" Arnina says, smiling. Velishe gives a slight smile back, but still felt uncertain.  
"Also" she begins, looking at the trees, "why is it so dark?"  
"This forest is Heshfurl, the forest of eternal darkness." Westadrin explains, "It is always dark here. It is especially dark because it is night time"  
  
 _Weird_ Velishe said to Vi, _it feels as if it should be morning  
_  
 _You've been asleep a long time Veli, that is probably why_ Vi responds.  
Velishe nods in response.

Eventually, the others made for bed, fixing up their bedrolls. Arnina was sitting next to her dragon, and Velishe was watching them.  
"What's his name?" She asks, looking at the girl.  
"Soren" Arnina responds, smiling to her, "have you thought at all what you'll name yours?"  
Velishe shook her head, looking at the purple orb sitting at her side. Her thoughts went to her family, trying to think whether or not they were still fighting, or if it had ended.  
"Arnina...What was it about crossing the battlefield that you won't tell me?" Velishe asks her quietly.  
Arnina was quiet. Velishe looked up to her, only to be shocked to see her eyes had filled with tears, shaking her head in a refusal to speak as she looked away from her.  
Instead, Emryth spoke, his voice quiet and disdainful:  
"King Kyrtaar....was killed in battle against the evil wizards of Ketaworl"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Key:  
> Pronounciations;  
> Velishe: Veh-lee-she  
> Kyrtaar: keer-tar  
> Nindrol: Nin-drahl  
> Velnaraia: Vial-nuh-ria  
> Emryth: Em-rith  
> Vi-Vilot: Veye-Veye-lot  
> Seranea: sea-ra-nay  
> Ketalite: Kay-tuh-le-tea  
> The Kilon: The-Ki-lawn  
> Arnina: ARE-knee-nuh

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Key:  
> Pronounciations;  
> Velishe: Veh-lee-she  
> Kyrtaar: keer-tar  
> Nindrol: Nin-drahl  
> Velnaraia: Vial-nuh-ria  
> Emryth: Em-rith  
> Vi-Vilot: Veye-Veye-lot  
> Seranea: sea-ra-nay  
> Ketalite: Kay-tuh-le-tea  
> The Kilon: The-Ki-lawn  
> Arnina: ARE-knee-nuh


End file.
